Les parias
by Melusine2
Summary: Quand les parias vont vivre ensemble... YAOI! PG pour l'instant parce que je sais pas encore trop comment qu'ça va tourner. ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 1 !
1. Prologue

Les parias  
  
Auteurs: Eriol et Melusine  
  
Disclaimers: Alors voilà, FB appartient à Natsuki Takaya.  
  
Note: c'est une fics écrite en collaboration avec mon Riolo-zumeau ^^  
  
Prologue  
  
-Et ainsi tu pourras faire partie du Junishi...  
  
-Mais... Pourquoi?  
  
-Remercie Tohru, tu ne battras jamais Yuki... De plus, ce sera une bonne chose pour Ritsu...  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
-Non effectivement... Au fait, il emmènagera chez toi, et pas un mot! Allez vas...  
  
Le roux se leva et sortit de la chambre de son chef de famille. Il se passa une main sur le visage et percuta quelque chose.  
  
-K'sooo.... Ah c'est toi...  
  
-Sumimasen Kyo-kun... Gomen nasai... J'ai rendez-vous avec Akito-sama et j'étais tellement pressé que je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais et...  
  
-Ca va, ça va... Vas y.  
  
-Merci Kyo-kun et je te présente encore mes excuses...  
  
Mais Kyo était déjà partit. Le singe baissa ses yeux tristes et toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Akito. Le chef des Sohma se tenait assis face au jardin, un oiseau posé sur le sommet de son crâne.  
  
-Entre Ri-chan. N'ait pas peur...  
  
-Hai... murmura-t-il en poussant la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Assieds-toi Ri-chan...  
  
Ritsu obéit immédiatement et va s'agenouiller sur le coussin posé au sol qui porte encore la marque de ces genoux de Kyo.  
  
-J'ai une proposition à te faire... reprit Akito en se retournant lentement vers le singe. J'ai décidé de t'aider à mieux t'intégrer aux Junishii...  
  
Ritsu releva la tête, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Toi et Kyo allez vivre ensemble pendant un an et tu iras à la même école que lui. Tu as un an pour passer dans la classe supérieure avec une bonne moyenne. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pardonnerais pas à tes parents toutes les bêtises que tu as faites... Tu peux t'en aller...  
  
Ritsu se releva en tremblant.  
  
-Ah j'oubliais, Toi et Kyo déménagez après-demain.  
  
Ritsu sortit en refermant difficilement la porte.  
  
********** Voilà ça c'est le prologue, le premier chapitre est dans ma tête et va bientot etre taper alors un tit peu de patience O_~ 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: **Les Parias

**Auteur: **Melusine2001

**Genre: **Yaoi, délirant

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

**Note: **enfiiiiiiiiiiiiin j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic et je voulais remercier tout ceux et celels qui m'ont reviewer car c'est en relisant vos reviews que j'ai eu l'inspiration ce soir. Merci à tous et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater cette fic, merci!

* * *

Ritsu emballait avec soin tout ses petits bibelots adorés dans du papier bulle. Sa mère était venue l'aider à mettre en carton toutes ses affaires, heureuse qu'enfin son fils prenne son indépendance. Ritsu n'avait pas osé lui dire que la décision n'était pas de lui.

Il ferma le carton avec du scotch mais le rouleau lui échappa des mains et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un déménageur. Le jeune homem se baissa et ramassa le rouleau qu'il tendit au jeune Sohma avec un sourire. Ritsu récupéra le ruban adhésif en rougissant et en s'excusant platement de son manque d'habileté.

Gomenasai... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir importuner... Je ne suis pa strès doué, je vous prie de m'excuser...

Ce n'est rien, répondit le déménageur en s'acroupissant et en fermant lui-même le carton avant de le soulever et de l'emmener dans la camionette.

La mère du singe approcha et tendit un autre carton aux jeune hommes musclé.

C'est le dernier, dit-elle avec un petit sourire puis elle s'inclina profondément. Je vous remercie infiniment d'être venu aidé mon fils.

Allons madame, c'est mon travail. Et bien nous allons y aller, montez à l'avant monsieur Sohma.

Ritsu s'inclina devant sa mère, tentant de retenir ses larmes. La gérante de l'hotel prit délicatement la tête de son fils dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Quand il se redressa, elle lui sourit avec amour.

Prends soin de toi Ritsu...

Hai... Okaasan...

Il se détoruna de sa mère et monta sur le siège avant. La camionnette démarra quelques instants plus tard et sortit de la propriété des Sohma.

Kyo regarda son cousin s'incliner plusieurs fois devant le déménageur qui l'avait aidé, avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite. Le chat soupira et retourna dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il commençait à faire des boulettes de riz, il entendit le singe entrer dans le petit appartement. Celui-ci approcha timidement de la cuisine et bredouilla qu'il allait ranger ses affaires. Kyo aquiesça à peine et prit une nouvelel poignée de riz dans la cocotte.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il réussirait à tenir le coup, tenter de battre Yuki lui paraissait bien plus efficace que de devoir vivre 6 mois avec la catastrophe ambulante.

Tsss je me demande ce qui a bien pû passer dans le crâne d'Akito...

Il prit des petits morceaux de poissons et fourra les nigiri fraîchement préparés.

J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas...

Ritsu de son côté vidait ses valises dans l'armoire qu'il aurait en commun avec son jeune cousin. Il admira l'ordre dans les vêtements de Kyo que ce dernier avait classé par couleur, taille et genre. Le chat avait apparement chambouler un peu son rangement pour lui laisser la moitié des étagères et de la pendrie. Ritsu fit bien attention de ne pas frôler les T-shirts et sous-pull du chat puis ouvrit le tiroir à sous-vêtements.

Ritsu eut soudain l'impression que tout son sang s'était réfugié dans ses joues. Le chat avait des sous-vêtements pour le moins extravagants. Il y avait en majorité des boxers qui semblaient très moulants allant du noir profond au orange criard ainsi que quelques caleçons. Mais ce qui fit autant d'effet à notre cher primate c'était cette petite ficelle qui dépassait sous un tas de chaussettes et qui s'avéra être en fait un string avec une tête de chat dessus.

Le jeune maudit se mit alros à courir en rond dans toute la chambre en criant.

AAAAAAAAAH! GOMENASAI KYO-KUN! JE N'AURAI PAS DU VOIR QUE TU PORTAIS DES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS AUSSI SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY! SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

BORDEL TU VAS ARRETER DE CRIER!hurla Kyo qui avait été attiré par le bruit.

Mais au lieu du silence espéré, Ritsu redoubla en cris et excuses. Alors qu'il s'égosillait en secouant Kyo par le col, le voisin d'en-dessous prit son balai et frappa furieusement son plafond ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'agenouiller Ritsu qui se mit à hurler le visage contre le parquet pour se faire entendre.

PARDONNEZ-MOI! JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOUS DERANGER JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A bout de nerfs, le chat attrappa son cousin à bras le corps pour le relever, chatouillant sans le faire exprès les côtes de celui-ci. Aussitôt les cris cessèrent et Ritsu se ramollit dans les bras de Kyo et glissa au sol. Se massant les tempes, le chat sortit rapidement de la chambre qu'ils allaient dorénavant partager et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine...

Je sens que ces 6 mois vont être horriblement longs...

* * *

owariiiiii 


End file.
